Talk:Dragon Roost Island
The Death Mountain COnnection Expanded Hi I am not yet part of this wikia but am considering getting an account. Please don't ignore me just because I am an "anon". Anyway, I was just thinking that the evidence for Death Mountain's connection should be included. It follows: -'Bomb flowers' grow on the mountain, said to have only been able to grow on Death Mountain. -It is a Volcanic Peak, the only volcanic peak in any Zelda game to date that is named is Death Mountain. -It features Statues at the entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern that resemble Gorons. They have large round faces, spiky hair, and big lips. They are the statues you have to move to get into the dungeon. -If you line the Maps from OoT up with WW then Dragon Roost Isle sits on the spot of Death Mountain, relatively. -The main theme throughout the Dungeon is fire and lava, the same as the fire temple found on Death Mountain. While this is not solid evidence it should be noted that the creators have pretty much kept lava for Death Mountain and Ganon throughout the 3D Series. I don;t know about 2D as I have yet to finish all of them. NOTE: I'm not saying that the Rito are Gorons or anything like that, I'm just pointing out that Dragon Roost Isle makes teh most sense to have been the ancient home of the now displaced Gororns. So yeah, if no one objects I will add these points, and hopefully some screenshots to the article as it greatly adds to our knowledge of Dragon Roost Isle if it is Death Mountain. Thanks.- Resmblance Do you think that the merchants resemble the gorons? The big size and all. I dunno, It's been a while, so I just want an opinion. Thx, Xicera Wait, nevermind, I just looked it up, sorry to bother you. Intresting thing That area in Dragon Roost Cavern where you're outside can't be seen on the island normally. I used several camera cheats to verify this. Max2 :I thought that was pretty obvious? --AuronKaizer ''' 22:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well, you can see the path on the Tower of the Gods. So I figured it might've been a mistake or something. ~ Max2 you dont need cheats to see it. Oni Link 01:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) whoa who this article needs a serious clean-up. ill work on it.--C2' 01:42, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I was the one who added the tag, and I've got some ideas for it, but go ahead and let's see if we can turn it around. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::kk. ive done some work, removing the images for one, way to many. its a start.'--C2' 01:57, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Zoras? In goron city? If dragon roost island is Death mountain, And the rito are the zoras, then what are the Zoras doing in Death mountain? And where did all the gorons go?Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 18:35, December 1, 2009 (UTC) one of the reasons i dont believe the theory Oni Link 18:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I Suppose, I think mabye we have to learn that zelda is only, and always be, a game, hence relatively non-seriousLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 18:57, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Usage of links Most of the time, the rule is to only use a link once in an article. But in this case, it is used twice. The way it is used is a regular link to the page and then a link to a section. As followed: After defeating Gohma inside, Link receives the first of the three Pearls, Din's Pearl, from Prince Komali. I was wondering if this was an exception to the rule as it is technically a "different" page in a way, since it links to a section. Should we leave it or change it? I was going to change the first link to link to #Din's Pearl but I found it was linked in the second one. Should we keep both or change it so that the first link links to #Din's Pearl? – EnemyPeacemaker 19:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Section links such as that are exceptions. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 21:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wicked, glad I know now and didn't change it earlier. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC)